


Breakfast

by JustBeStill



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Love, M/M, Mornings, Plushtrap loves him very much, Plushtrap’s first time making breakfast for someone, and Benny does too, as well as in general, breakfast time, gestures of affection, hope you enjoy this drabble, lol, theyre both very happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-08 01:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeStill/pseuds/JustBeStill
Summary: Plushtrap makes breakfast for Benny to show his love.
Relationships: The Crying Child/Plushtrap
Kudos: 7





	Breakfast

Plushtrap placed a plate of food in front of his friend, who sat at the kitchen table.

Benny picked up his fork and took a bite, nodding in satisfaction. "This is pretty good."

The yellow rabbit bowed in a playful manner, purring with joy.

"Could I get some pepper for the eggs?" Benny asked softly.

Plushtrap saluted and ran back to the cupboards to fulfill his request.

Benny hummed a song to himself while he ate, eating his breakfast that Plushtrap had made for him 'with all of my love' according to the rabbit.

Benny felt truly loved with him.


End file.
